


Trinity XXVI - Rhythm of Love

by Joy



Series: Trinity Universe - 2nd Series - Trinity [26]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, Fanfiction, Gotham, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotham fan fiction starts a few fires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trinity XXVI - Rhythm of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is nothin' but fun, goofy clichés and sex.
> 
> Story note: Batman fic is coined Gotham fic by me and I made most of the stories up. Any similarity to the first two stories is purely coincidental as I've never read any Batman fic. The last story snippet, however, is an homage to a well-written and very hot Smallville short, "Stealing (aka Garage Porn)", written by Andarial (which is no longer online).

_Jingle bells, Batman yells,_  
Robin's fucked his dream.  
The batmobile's gone off its wheels,  
And Alfred's heard the screams.

**~**

**"Holy One-Eyed Snake, Batman!"**

 

 

Jack had had a plan. Only as all his plans seemed to go, it had been sidetracked by...other things. Sitting comfortably at Daniel's small desk in the living room, he'd been surfing the 'net, trying to get a handle on what he was going to get Daniel and Jason for Christmas. He'd already picked out and bought things for everyone else, but as usual, gift ideas for his lovers had been drawing a blank. He simply hadn't been able to decide if the gifts should be personal or professional. The list of ideas for either one of those was _long_. After two hours of searching, he'd given up and decided to try later, hoping something would come to him. Preparing to shut the laptop off, he'd caught sight of the link on Daniel's desktop. Opening it up, Jack had discovered that Daniel had fan fiction on his computer.

Already a reader of the stuff on his own laptop, Jack had gone ahead and read the curiously titled document. A half an hour later, he was still reading. Or rather, rereading. He couldn't take his eyes off the story, and while reading, he'd felt a draw to look for more. Only he hadn't yet. The current story was...well, _interesting_ was a word and a half.

The fiction story caused his mouth to twist to the right, smirking, as he'd read the words on the screen. Despite the fact that the writing was amateurish and sometimes atrocious, the story itself was very effective. Very. It had started in one section of the huge castle-like mansion, but had moved to a dungeon, complete with 'torture' tools and devices, although they weren't used for that purpose -- and that's what had _really_ grabbed Jack's attention. The use of the devices. Or rather, one of them. The main theme of the story, it seemed, was of bondage. Literally physical, but emotionally, it was of 'letting go'.

Jack understood those themes very well. Daniel had played a surprisingly small part in getting him to let go of his fear of being tied down, but it had been Jason who'd taken care of the rest. After all, Jason understood. While Daniel had had his own experiences, especially during his tenure in the Stargate Program, he didn't have the military background with which to relate to Jack. Jason did.

Jack had often thought about that, and his relationship with both men. How both had opened him up in new and startlingly happy ways. Jack would forever be grateful to Daniel for pushing them together. Well, maybe 'pushing' wasn't the correct word. 'Persuading' would be a better one. Most of the time, he couldn't really put into words how he felt about his lovers. But once in a while, he did stop and think how lucky he was and how shocked he sometimes felt in having them love him. He'd be doing something innocuous or ordinary and something would remind him of Daniel or Jason or both, and he'd think, "They would like this," or "They would get a kick out of that." Most always, it was _they_ , not 'Daniel'. Not 'Jason'. Not separating them. They.

But when it came to sharing fears and learning from them, Jack couldn't help but separate Daniel and Jason. And wished he didn't have to. He liked -- loved -- their differences, and it would be boring if they were the same, but he would have preferred to _not_ have things seem so...exclusionary. He didn't like that he shared something alone with Jason that Daniel didn't. And whether he liked it or not, the story reminded him of that. But the one thing that kept him from dwelling, and kept the healthy erection he had now, was the fact that the story was basically a jerk-off fantasy. In other words, it was aimed for one thing only. To get a person off.

That's exactly where this story would lead if Jack let it. He pictured himself and his lovers playing in the pieces of the story and smiled. The bondage theme could be applied to real life, as he'd had plenty of practice with doing just that. Although he had yet to tie them _both_ down. Should be interesting...if he ever found a bed big enough.

Dismissing his thoughts of 'that' momentarily, he continued reading. As the story began to heat up even more, Jack adjusted his sweats, pulling at the snug fit over his groin as the cotton stretched across his crotch. He rubbed over the shaft lazily, sending small shudders of pleasure through his body. He became so engrossed with the story that he no longer paid attention to what he was doing, nor did he hear the movement coming up behind him. In fact, he was just reading the part where...

_Bruce's dark, stormy eyes stared down at the gorgeous young man spread-eagled on the rack..._

when hands grabbed Jack's shoulders, the fingers closing down. "Caught'cha!"

Jack jumped from the chair, jarring the table and causing the screen of the laptop to slam down. His eyes were wide but soon narrowed as he turned and found Jason laughing silently at him.

"You are so easy, O'Neill."

"Sonofabitch," Jack cursed through gritted teeth.

Jason gave him a devilish smile and walked over. He intended to kiss him, but a sharp gasp suddenly escaped his throat as a hand closed around his jeans-covered balls...and squeezed. His feet automatically raised on tiptoe, his hands latching onto Jack's shoulders again, this time for balance, as he tried to escape the vice-grip that held him.

"Jack," Jason choked, whispering his unspoken request for Jack to relax his hand...just a little. He looked down, to emphasize what he was talking about, but his eyes were diverted by the sight of the very distinctive outline in Jack's sweats. He smiled, though the smile was slightly strained because Jack wasn't relaxing his grip. "Jack, you're um, hard," and he took in a sharp breath when Jack smiled that cat-and-canary smile and gave a quick squeeze before _finally_ relaxing his grip.

"Very observant. You're lucky I didn't squeeze harder."

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist. I know how you are," Jason said, dropping a hand to brush his fingers over Jack's cotton-enclosed cock. His eyes lit up mischievously. "What's got you in this state, hmmm?"

Ignoring the question, Jack's disapproving frown softened as he leaned in for a light, teasing kiss. "Thought you were gonna be at the base for a while longer?"

"I was," and Jason kissed him back, a little longer this time, smiling against his lips as Jack's fingers left his cock to cover his own resting over Jack's. He squeezed, but just enough to cause arousal. Jack emitted a groan that segued into what sounded like a growl. Jason laughed softly, loving the tease that was building. "Alex and Cari shanghaied me and kicked me off base." His hand gently massaged as he spoke, and as a reward, he gained a bite from Jack over his bottom lip. It only made things better. "You know," he breathed, "the world's going to hell in a hand basket when your own subordinates are issuing you orders."

"Mine have been doing that for _years_ ," Jack said, his voice bland, but his mind and body were concentrating on Jason's touch. He rubbed his crotch against that irresistible hand, feeling a small explosion of pleasure.

As he slowed the massage, Jason wondered if his tease should stop or continue. Move for a quickie or turn what he was doing into long foreplay? At Jack's puff of breath, a signal of pleased impatience, he decided on the foreplay. Jason loved the slow burn. "My guys have been taking lessons, it seems," he said, pulling away and turning to move down the hall.

Jack stared after him, his cock tingling and missing the contact abruptly taken away. He looked back at the computer, though it was still closed, grinning evilly as an idea occurred to him. "Daniel's the ringleader of the insubordinate crowd, you know," he called out. "Speaking of the little devil, where the hell is he?"

In the bedroom, Jason began to strip down. "He's still at the base," he called back. "Left him in his office, all a twitter about some damn medallion mentioned in one of those Ancients' writings SG-8 found on '334." After shucking his jeans and briefs, he reached into the bottom drawer of Daniel's dresser and pulled out the set of black sweats kept there for him.

His back was to the door as he pulled up the sweats when hands grabbed his still bared hips. Startled, he lost balance and pitched forward, falling to his knees with the sweats only halfway up his hips.

Jack bit his lip and grinned as Jason swore at him. He looked at the half-bared ass, immediately knowing that Jason wore no underwear and a vision of his half-covered cock flooded his mind. Combining that with what he'd been reading, Jack couldn't resist and dropped down to his knees behind him. Immediately, he cupped Jason's ass with seeking hands, quickly moving them round to his groin, finding the half-exposed organ. "Mmmmmmm, what do I have here?" he murmured against Jason's neck, one hand enclosing the covered part of the shaft. "Feels good. Warm."

Jason's eyes widened but he didn't dare move Jack's hands away. "Damn, but you're in a mood," he muttered, then inhaled as Jack's other hand closed over his balls, slowly lifting up, down, back and forth. The hand on his shaft began to pump, keeping contact away from the exposed skin.

"Jack..." he said, his desire spiking as his cock began to thicken.

"I've been reading," Jack said, then suddenly moved his hands away and got up, disappearing from the bedroom. "Come have a look."

Jason remained kneeling, letting out a short gaspy laugh of disbelief. "You fucking wicked tease."

"Come on," came Jack's voice from the living room.

With a growl to himself, mostly because Jack had just paid him back for scaring him, Jason pushed himself to his feet and made for the kitchen. "This had better be worth leaving me for."

Jack looked over his shoulder and through the breakfast bar, watching as Jason grabbed a beer. "It's not, but I have an idea."

Jason pried off the bottle cap and headed back to the living room. "Tell me all about it...after."

"After?"

"After I've had a better welcome home." Setting his beer down, he came up behind Jack's chair and ran his fingers through his lover's silvering hair, tipping his head back to lay a much more thorough liplock on him.

Jack moaned, puffing out another breath. Jason's tongue wound around his, stroking and teasing, running up to play at the soft palate, making Jack give chase. He tugged at Jason, pulling him down to straddle his thighs and sit for a better angled kiss. His hands sought out the firm muscles of his back, loving their rippling responsiveness to his touch.

"Absolutely evil, you are," Jason whispered, nipping along his jawline before returning to his lover's mouth. He hissed with arousal as Jack grabbed the back of his head, thick hair caught tightly between his fingers, pulling him away from his lips.

"You should know," Jack whispered before laying a deep kiss on him. After a long minute, waiting when Jason began to moan non-stop from want, Jack moved his hands to his lover's ass, taking hold firmly to mold and caress.

Jason clenched his muscles and thrust once, kissing Jack harder. His thoughts disintegrated into nothing but lust as Jack's fingers pushed at the soft cloth of his sweats, forcing it between his cheeks. Another low moan escaped his throat, knowing full well that he could reach orgasm just by Jack's touch. In fact, both Jack and Daniel had this uncanny knack of making him come like a damned teenager.

He broke off, panting, and bit Jack's earlobe, pulling it between his teeth. "Damn it, Jack. You'd better be planning on doing something after working me up like this."

Jack bit over the pulse point of Jason's neck, feeling the blood racing under his teeth and tongue. "I'm planning something, yes," he breathed softly.

Jason paused and pulled back, looking at Jack with curious eyes. He smiled seductively. "I expect you to talk dirty to me."

Jack's brow arched. "You want me predictable?"

A moment's thought, then Jason answered, "No," and kissed him harder, moving forward to grind and rock into Jack's very stiff cock. His fingers combed tightly through Jack's hair, getting a good grip to push his head back once more as his tongue imitated what his hips were doing.

For a few minutes, Jack wouldn't stop him. Couldn't stop him. He loved Jason's wild strength, wanted more of it, too. He could get them both off in just this way, but he gentled his hands and slowly eased Jason off his thighs, his eyes remaining locked on his lover so the man didn't think he was refusing him -- as if he could.

Jason opened his eyes to catch the tightly reined lust behind Jack's. "What's behind those devious eyes, Jack?"

"You want to see what got _me_ so worked up?"

Jason turned, remembering that Jack had been sitting in front of the laptop. His brow arched. "Reading? What?"

"Fiction."

"Fiction?" A slow smile spread. "Thought you were bored with reading online smut?"

Jack returned the grin. "I was. But I found some new stuff. Granted, it'll make you laugh in parts because of the writing, but there's a very definite jerk-off factor there. I think you'll like it."

"Yeah, why?"

"It has a few of your kinks."

"Really?" Jason asked, feeling his body warm to the idea.

"Oh, yeah." He forced Jason round, then pulled him down to sit on his long thighs.

"Jack, I'm sitting on your lap," Jason protested, grinning despite himself. He really didn't mind his position, considering it was one way to feel a lovely part of Jack's anatomy.

"Humor me. This is a good position from which to read," Jack replied, following it with a tease from his fingers as they slid up the inside of his lover's thighs, close to his groin but not touching...yet.

Jason's lips quirked. "And a good angle for you?"

"Definitely." Jack reached up and pushed the laptop's screen back up, revealing that he'd been reading from a plain text file, not the typical internet browser. "I found this story on Daniel's desktop. It's a story he has in his 'Fiction' folder."

The title shown on the page and name of the author made Jason give out a short laugh. He turned a bit to look at him. "No way. _'Wayne Manner'_ by _Lingua_?" His browline rose. "Lingua? Doesn't that mean tongue or palate?"

"Yep."

"And 'Wayne Manner'? Does that mean this is a--"

"Yes, read."

The signal in Jack's eyes compelled Jason to turn his attention to the computer screen and begin reading. He moved back a little, just enough to feel the hardness of Jack's cock against his ass. After reading just the first paragraph, he sputtered a laugh.

"Dick."

"Jason, read."

"Yeah, but I forgot Robin's real name. Who can take a name like Dick seriously when reading smut? And Batman and Robin? Since when are they worthy of smutfic?"

"Hey, they were so doing it," Jack teased, sliding his hands up and down Jason's inner thighs.

Jason started to laugh. "Jack."

"C'mon. You know they'd been doing each other since they met."

Jason decided to play along. "Yeah, okay, and probably because Robin's got all that youthful energy."

"Exactly. Bruce has got to be around 40. Dick is probably between eighteen and twenty-two, though in this story, he's eighteen. Now, I ask you. Who could resist that? Think about it."

Jason did and looked back at the screen. "Hmmm. This has possibilities..." He started to picture the 60's campy dynamic duo in his head, then the film versions. "Damn, that...works."

Jack smiled again. "Read." He followed the order with another caress to Jason's inner thighs.

Jason's muscles responded appropriately. As he read, he found the 'serious' writing amusing, though he _was_ getting into the story. After a few minutes, he suddenly paused.

"Oh, you can't be serious. 'Manmeat' and 'lust hole'? Do these idiot writers think this is erotic or something?"

"Probably not, but it does have a porn quality to it."

Jason considered that for a moment, but he wasn't sure if 'porn' was what he could call the stuff on screen. He shook his head. "This is such..."

"Just keep...reading." Jack moved his fingers up and down those tantalizing thighs, and with each caress, he got closer to his intended target.

As Jason continued to read, he found himself glued to the story, despite its literary flaws. When he came across the part of the story that had gotten Jack hard, he suddenly became aware of Jack's hands sliding up _beside_ his cock, lazily caressing, staying just out of reach, out of touch. He cleared his throat and reached behind him, intending to finding Jack's cock, but Jack blocked him with his arm.

"Stay where you are and just read, Jason." He drew the tip of one index finger down the side of Jason's shaft, then pulled his finger away. He smiled at the sound he drew from Jason's throat. Jack thrust up, rubbing his cock teasingly against Jason's ass. "Just...read."

"How the fuck can I when you're doing that?"

"Try, Jace. Trust me."

With an exasperated sigh, Jason focused his attention on the screen, wishing Jack would stop fucking around and slide his hands _inside_ his sweats. As he read, Jack's voice against his ear was almost startling in its intrusion.

"There's the part where you interrupted me..."

_Bruce's dark, stormy eyes stared down at the gorgeous young man spread-eagled on the rack. Dick lay deliciously naked, manacles trapping his soft-skinned wrists and ankles, secured so firmly he couldn't possibly get away, not without begging Bruce to do it. The idea had been to get the young man used to what his mentor's enemies would do, but Bruce had really had ulterior motives. He desperately wanted to get Dick to admit his desires and this was exactly the right way to find out how reserved the boy really was. But, for all that, all he wanted was to feel himself locked inside that warm, tantalizing body, listening to the whimpers and moans he knew he could create. Now, he had the chance and he began by dusting his hand over an inner thigh, heading for Dick's prime target. He smiled as the young man jumped, inhaling sharply._

_"Bruce, what're you doing?"_

_Bruce's smile grew as he watched his friend and crime-fighting partner's love rod swell with the pent-up desires he wanted to unleash. "That feels good, doesn't it?" He pressed his fingertips into the flesh and moved toward the round globes held within the love sack._

_"Bruce..."_

_Bruce bent over and breathed on the throbbing pole and Dick's body tensed and flushed. The reaction was keen and Bruce fought the urge to take and mark the young man as his own. "Tell me," he ordered softly, flashing his wolflike white teeth._

_Dick raised his head, his eyes bulging at the sight of Bruce's manmeat sticking out ramrod straight, like a flagpole. "Oh my god, Bruce. You're...this isn't...um, this isn't a good idea." He blushed then, the color covering his face as Bruce drew lecherous designs up the inside of his thigh._

_"I already told you," Bruce chided the eighteen year old. "You have to get used to all kinds of torture from my enemies and this happens to be one of The Riddler's favorites. He likes the rack...and he likes cock. He likes to do everything that he can do to your cock while you're tied to the rack."_

_"He does this?" Dick asked, beginning to pant._

_"Yes," Bruce said, the word slurring, oozing out of him like molasses. "He does."_

_Dick's chest heaved rapidly as Bruce's fingers edged toward his sacred sack. The points of his dark pink nipples hardened and he couldn't help but shiver like a true virgin. "But this...this..." He suddenly whimpered in shock, letting out a sound he didn't know he could make, as Bruce's fingers touched the base of his cock. "Holy...Bruce...you're touching me."_

_"Your beautiful tool is hard, too. Stop pretending you don't want me or like my hand there. You want more, don't you?" and his fingers increased their circles._

_"I..." Dick began but his voice caught and his eyes rolled up. "Oh my lord."_

_Bruce trailed a fingertip up the pulsing jewel and Dick began to writhe, twisting his body. Every time he wanted to twist away from Bruce's hand, he found himself twisting back, his confusion ebbing as he sought more and more of the man's ravishing touch. He wanted to tell Bruce that yes, he wanted him; had wanted him ever since the day they met, in fact. But he focused instead on The Riddler, imagining the cackling laugh and blinding, glowing white teeth as the green-skinned villain played with his privates. He got harder and had to fight his confused revulsion. When his imagination changed and Bruce was the one on the table, being tortured, his pleasure stick jumped against Bruce's hand._

_"Just like what I did when The Riddler touched me," Bruce whispered dreamily._

_"He's done this to you?" Dick asked in surprise, gasping as the fingers closed lightly over his glans, the skin overly sensitive. Bruce increased the rubbing and firmness and Dick bucked._

_"Yes. He's done this." Bruce's voice was seductive and soothing, part of him lost as he remembered being taken into the Riddler's green lair and tied to what had probably been a doctor's exam bed at one time. He remembered the leather restraints very well. "He also did much more than this." To explain, he acted out what the Riddler had done to him one night a few years before. His fingers closed around the aching, glorious rod of his protege and gripped firmly. Another gasp from the soon-to-be lover and Bruce began to pump his hand, jerking him off so expertly that Dick couldn't concentrate on anything._

_"Bruce! God almighty, god almighty!" Dick thrust upward. All he wanted was to cum, to spill his milky seed. The thought sent another violent blush over his already reddened face, this time making his throat and chest color, too. He fought for control, to try and stave off his reactions by talking about something else -- anything else. "He did more?" Dick asked. It was the *wrong* question, though, and he blurted it out of his mouth before he could stop it. Part of him was afraid of what Bruce would say in answer, and the other part wanted to know everything._

_"Yes." More pumping, slowing down, teasing the reactions out of the man attached to the wonderful peace of meat._

_"Like what?" Dick gasped. Oh, he shouldn't have asked that, judging by the dark, wanton expression on Bruce's face._

_"This," Bruce said and leaned over. His tongue swiped a trail up the shaft of Dick's pulsing sex meat._

_"Ohmygod BRUCE!" Dick shouted, alarmed that he was bucking constantly now, unable to stop his reactions. He loved the sensation of that hot, slutty tongue over the skin of his throbbing rod._

_That tongue combined with Bruce's hand, and they proceeded to take Dick into such heights of pleasure that he'd only ever thought to have in fantasies. But not once did the man take his engorged tool into his mouth. He teased him unmercifully--then abruptly stopped. Panting and gasping, Dick's eyes widened in shock when Bruce climbed onto the long table and settled on his knees between his outstretched legs. Fearful yet aroused, Dick's inexperienced mind didn't know what to expect. "What...what are you...doing...Bruce?"_

_"I'm going to give you what you *need* -- and what I've *wanted* for a long time." With that, he ran his fingertips up the shaft of his lover's turgid tube of muscle, stroking the taut, volcanic skin, before taking the swollen purple monster head into his mouth. Dick arched violently upward, a scream escaping._

_"Ohgodgodgodgodgodgodgodgod!"_

_Bruce's large hands held him down, sucking hard, his tongue deflowering the throbbing love head as he hummed. The vibration nearly sent Dick into meltdown._

_"Oh glory me, Bruce!" he panted, his nipples spiking hard like a woman's, his chest heaving in ragged breaths. "Glory me!"_

_Bruce plopped the massive manmeat out of his mouth and replaced that mouth with his hand. He played, stroking him off rapidly. "A little less of the religious talk and more dirty stuff, please."_

_Dick's mouth opened wide as he blushed furiously, the seashore rushing in his ears. Bruce's hand on him was all-powerful, all divine. He wanted it, wanted his mouth. His hips tried to buck, to move, but all he could do was breathe--in tandem with Bruce's piston-grip--wild and uncontrollable. "Bruce...Bruce..." he chanted._

_"Talk dirty to me," Bruce ordered more loudly, bending over him to take the hot tube steak back into his mouth. He sucked hard at the shiny, slick head, bobbing up and down, taking more and more of the hot shaft down his throat._

_"Fffffffffuck!" Dick shrieked, unable to stop his head from thrashing back and forth._

_Removing the fucktool from his mouth, Bruce smiled, pre-cum and spit wetting glistening off his teeth and tongue. "Goooooood boy. More. Now," he ordered again, his voice throaty and hoarse. He took the purple mushroom back into his mouth and sucked like a demon possessed._

_"Jesusssssssssuck me!!! Oh Bruce, sssssssuck...meeeeee!!!!!!" Dick screamed and shot his load, spilling the thick, milky cream into Bruce's -- his lover's -- mouth._

Jason reached over and keyed down the page to continue reading. "Jesus," he said huskily. "It's, um..."

"Stupid but hot?" Jack suggested, his fingers still remaining within teasing distance of Jason's groin. Just the one touch was all his lover had received.

"Yeah. Exactly." Jason wouldn't admit, yet, that his own cock was aching with the need for Jack to do what Bruce had just done.

"Just wait. Keep reading."

As he did, Jason wanted nothing more than to stop reading and start _doing_. After another page, he suddenly stopped reading and closed his eyes, dropping his head back to rest on Jack's shoulder. "I want you to do this. I want you to fuck me so hard my bones ache for a week."

Jack growled against his neck, biting roughly over the skin. His hands firmly spread Jason's thighs wide open, the thumbs now doing the teasing as they edged close to his balls. "Keep reading."

Jason opened his eyes half-way, his lust refusing to let them open any further, and read.

_Dick's body shook anxiously as his long, muscular legs were lifted high, no longer manacled to the ancient torture table. Bruce hoisted him like a doll while his long, tumid pole, now slicked with fuck-juice, slowly entered his virgin ass._

_"Bruce, you're too big!" Dick cried, his body tensing as the head of Bruce's manhood invaded the puckered gate, sliding through inch by slow inch._

_"Relax, Dick baby," Bruce cooed. "It'll feel really, really good once you relax."_

_"Are you sure?" Dick asked in a trembling voice._

_"Trust me." Bruce stopped moving after he encased his enormous sex tool completely inside his lover, listening to the soft little whimpers his lover made. "You've such a nice, tight cherry ass, Dick," he said, his voice deep and dark as the night itself._

_"You're...so...big," Dick said, his voice barely registering through the amazement._

_Bruce took that as his cue to move, and the slick sound of his fuckmeat like music to him as he began to take the young man's ass._

_"Oh...my...God...Bruce!"_

_"Yeah, Dick. Nice and tight. Gotta surprise for you."_

_Bruce's king-sized beefstick pumped several times, angling for the pleasure center that would rock Dick's world forever and change his very existence. When Dick began to shake and scream, calling out his name repeatedly, Bruce knew he had scored a goal._

_"That's your slut button, Dick, and wanting it pushed will make you bare your ass for me any time I want. Now beg me!" He swivelled his hips and ruthlessly slapped against Dick's ass as he pounded his throbbing love-muscle into him. His tool's mushroom head rubbed the sensitive flower of pleasure inside Dick and the young virginal man began to thrust back, his wanton slut side breaking free. He yanked at the iron manacles around his wrists while mewling sounds spilled out of his mouth._

_Then..._

_"Take me, Bruce! Take me! Own me! Fuck me! Fill me with your cum!"_

_"That's my Robin!"_

_Bruce banged Dick like a large bell clapper, relishing the sound of Dick's harsh wailing as he lost his voice. Bruce roared like a lion when his own climax left his body, cumming like a bullet train shooting away at break-neck speed, filling his lover's ass with enormous amounts of spunk._

Jason couldn't laugh at the words that were twisted but familiar. Despite the bad dialogue and descriptions, the scene itself had him on fire. All he wanted was for Jack to hold him down and give him release. "Jack," he breathed, his tone broadcasting his need.

"I knew you'd like it," Jack breathed over Jason's ear, drawing the tip of his tongue up the curved outer shell. "It had those kinks of yours. Bondage, and that virgin one."

That last kink of Jason's was discovered over a year before. In the past, before Jason, Jack would never have considered it a turn on. Sure, he'd had those specific fantasies like a lot of people did, but to act them out in role play? It had taken Jason to change Jack's mind. The kink was something different, almost forbidden, and sometimes acted out in a savage and animalistic way that surprised them both.

"How long's it been since we acted that last one out?"

"Can't remember," Jason breathed, wishing to god Jack would touch him although wouldn't dare start it himself.

"What about those kinks together, like in the story? You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"You know I would."

The very idea aroused the hell out of Jason. Despite the connotations of rape, it had nothing whatsoever to do with it. He needed an outlet, a release, an excuse to just _be taken_ , to be used. Jack and Daniel were the only ones with whom he could act out these rare needs. And Jack most especially. The military commander.

Jason dropped his head back once more, his breathing increasing with the touch of Jack's hands and the images in his mind. He opened his eyes, finding Jack's eyes boring into them. He decided that maybe now was a good time to put Jack's kink suggestion to use. Or at least, some of it. Rising slowly, the need inside him rose as well, starting a burn deep within his belly. He stood in front of the desk, staring at the laptop screen, running his forefinger along the edge of the keyboard. He looked over his shoulder, hoping Jack would read what he wanted in the emotion behind his eyes. "Why'd you want me to read this, Jack?" The question was a signal.

Jack knew what Jason was doing and he felt an enormous amount of heat shoot through his own abdomen, the excitement surging within. He rubbed his hands on his thighs, stopping just before his crotch, a sign for Jason to look there, to see how hard he was.

"To get you to stop _thinking_ and start _doing_. Don't you think you've denied yourself long enough?"

Jason swallowed hard and looked back at the screen, his finger still sliding back and forth over the edge of the computer. "You think I should..."

"Yes," Jack replied, his voice almost a whisper. He cleared his throat. "Yes," he said louder. "Look at me."

Jason turned and looked.

Jack massaged his crotch, moving his hand up and down, loving the way Jason's eyes followed his hand. "You want this?"

Jason swallowed again but didn't respond, so Jack stood up, moving directly behind him, and placed his hands on his lover's hips. He pressed, making sure that Jason could feel him.

Jason stood motionless, pretending that it was his first time. A tremendous heat soared through him. It was so easy because of Jack.

"Jack," he whispered, and made a halting groan when Jack's hands slid down from his hips, moving forward to frame either side of his groin. He felt his cock throb and twitch, pushing against the waistband of his sweats.

"Do you want me?" Jack asked.

Jason closed his eyes and gave the briefest nod.

"But you're scared."

It wasn't a question. Again Jason nodded, only with more assurance.

Jack pressed his lips against Jason's ear, his tongue barely nudging the lobe. "Have you ever kissed a man before?"

Jason shook his head. "Too risky, too..."

Jack slid his hands away from Jason's groin, up over his abdomen. One hand paused at his chest, at a nipple, while the other moved further up to catch Jason's chin in his fingers. Without a word, he turned his face toward him and pressed his parted lips to Jason's, sliding his tongue over the top lip. His lover's mouth opened with a gasp. Diving in, Jack drew a moan from him as their kiss became all-consuming.

Without warning, Jack pinched a nipple, hard, and was rewarded with the guttural sound of deep need. While the fingers on his nipple distracted Jason, Jack's other hand moved south. Slipping under the waistband, he carefully took hold of Jason's cock, making a fist. He pumped, leisurely.

As another noise of need escaped his throat, Jason fought to keep himself from coming on the spot as he thrust into that warm, beguiling hand. He let himself get lost in the feelings Jack elicited, remembering the first feel of a hand around his dick, the emotions it caused within. He loved to revisit them, pretending they were new. He didn't want to come yet but if Jack kept going, if he sped up...Jason would lose it completely.

Jack felt the tingling under the hot, silky skin. He knew what Jason was experiencing, or rather, letting himself pretend to experience. He'd felt it himself during those games they'd played. Most of the time, it was Jason who was the inexperienced one. But sometimes, it was Jack. Right now, Jack preferred to be the giver. He loved the feelings he created and could feel them in Jason's body, especially within the confines of his fist.

"God, you're so ready, aren't you?"  He bit over his chin and jaw until he reached his earlobe again. Light tracings of tongue coupled with the slow, maddening pumping of his fist. "I'm going to give you _exactly_ what you need."

Once more, in the same position, only standing, Jason curled an arm around Jack's neck, holding on tight, while his free hand fit around Jack's fist. This time, Jack had a hold of him instead of just teasing and it wasn't difficult to allow his body to shake, to allow those sensations of his first time to overwhelm him. In his mind, he replaced that inexperienced partner with Jack and his desire for him became more intense.

"What do you think I need?" he asked, shocked that his voice broke.

Jack grazed his teeth over the now-sweating skin of his lover's neck. "Everything."

Jason closed his eyes. "God, Jack." His breathing hitched and his skin and muscle seemed to ache everywhere. He loved this man's touch so much.

And Jack loved touching him. When Jason responded to him, this way or in any other way, his ego as well as his libido sharpened. The warm shuddering against his body was addictive and Jack wanted to make it happen again and again. "You really haven't done this before, have you?" he asked, his mouth pausing over the back curve of Jason's jaw.

"No," came the response and Jason wasn't sure he'd said it loud enough for Jack to hear.

Jack did and he pulled an earlobe between his teeth. "I'm gonna suck you, suck you hard."

Jason wanted to respond but when he opened his mouth, there was nothing but a breathy sound instead.

Keys were abruptly heard in the door at that moment and for a second, both were startled. Jason wanted to smack the shit out of Daniel for his goddamn timing, but decided that maybe delaying things would make their sex play more intense -- despite what his dick was saying. He debated what to do, what he _would_ do if he were actually new to this. Then the idea came and Jason hoped that Daniel would play along once he caught on to what was happening. He pushed at Jack's hands, moving quickly away, feigning alarm and embarrassment as Daniel walked in and shut the door. Jason sent his gaze to Jack and found his lover looking stunned, but not exactly surprised. Good.

"Hey, guys, I'm finally..."  Daniel paused, taking in his two unmoving lovers, their eyes staring at him, at each other; spied the obvious erections through their sweats.  "...home."  He frowned a little, wondering why Jason looked for all the world like a deer caught in someone's headlights. Then he saw the laptop and the familiar look of a text document. He grinned and sent Jack a mischievous look. "I see you've finally seen the story," and he nodded at Jason. "Have you?" he asked Jason, his eyes moving from Jason's face to his groin. Jason started to answer but Jack was quicker.

"He's just read it," Jack answered, his eyes trained on Jason with an intensity that made Jason's knees weak.

"And?" Daniel asked.

"Um...never seen anything like it," Jason answered, the lie obvious. Daniel's eyes widened slightly, before a subtle alteration in their expression showed that Daniel now understood that they were playing a role game.

"Finally letting down those walls, I take it?" Daniel asked. It seemed that his story had worked better than he'd hoped.

Jason blinked. If he didn't know better, he'd swear the crooked smile on Daniel's face was...conniving. He didn't answer Daniel's question, having forgotten all about it. Because of that, Jack once more answered for him.

"I was getting him to do just that when you...interrupted."

Daniel didn't take long with his reply, getting immediately into the spirit of things. He smiled, looking apologetic. "Sorry. I've no intention of stopping you. I've got to change, grab a shower, get a drink, so please...continue."

Jason sometimes couldn't get over how quick his lovers were, at how easily they both dropped into roles they played only occasionally. God, he really loved them. Returning to his role play, he purposely swallowed again, trying to look nervous and shocked, and held up his hand as if fending them off.

"Wait. _Two_ of you? No, I don't think I..." His words faded as the handsome man who'd just entered the house slowly moved toward him.

Daniel hadn't been in the mood for this as his mind and body were still winding down from thoughts of work. But as he took in the barefoot, shirtless appearance of Jason, and Jack's barefoot, rumpled look, each of them with hard-ons that wouldn't quit, Daniel's mood quickly caught up with his lovers'. It was all he could do to keep from fucking them both right then and there. Shrugging off his coat, he tossed it over the back of the couch as he stepped closely to Jason.

"Have you kissed yet?"

Jason nodded with hesitation, wondering what Daniel wanted to know that for, his mind already thinking in terms of fantasy.

"And me?" Daniel asked, letting his voice drop a few octaves.

Jason suddenly found it incredibly difficult to maintain his role when Daniel sounded like that. "You...what?" he asked, managing to sound confused.

"Me," Daniel said as he placed two fingers under Jason's chin, "kissing you," and he leaned in, gently bringing his lips to Jason's, already warm and slightly kiss-swollen.

Jason started to open his mouth, to invite this man's dangerous tongue inside, but Daniel suddenly moved back, winking. Jason started to say something but his lover turned and headed down the hallway. Jack moved then, taking advantage of Jason's distraction to come up behind him again. When he touched his arms, Jason's body twitched in surprise.

"Jack," he started to protest.

"Come to the bedroom, Jason."

Jason wondered if he should pretend to object, but instead allowed himself to be led by the hand, as if his brain were on auto-pilot. Once in the bedroom, he spied the bed. The sudden image of being fucked, and how that once used to scare him in a thrilling sort of way, flooded his imagination. "Jack, I don't think--"

"Jace, what'd I tell you about thinking? Stop thinking. And take off your sweats while you're doing that." Jack's own sweats were quickly gone, thrown to a chair. Across the hall, they heard the shower start up, turning to look as Daniel left the bathroom, nude. Daniel looked through the bedroom door, eyeing Jason up and down before making his way down the hall, presumably heading for the kitchen to make that drink he'd mentioned.

Taking in the muscular line of Daniel's body had his cock throbbing and Jason suddenly wished he hadn't started this game. Thoughts of cornering Daniel in the kitchen or the shower flowed through his mind like a tempest. He literally jumped for yet a third time when he felt Jack's hands at his waist, dipping beneath the waistband.

"Relax. You'll get to experience what Daniel can give you, I promise," Jack huskily told him and slid the sweats off his hips and thighs, letting them drop at his feet.

Not answering as he stepped out of the cotton pants, Jason suddenly remembered that this particular fantasy had rarely included Daniel. Only Jack. Daniel sometimes watched, preferring to start his own game later. Taking in the look Daniel had given him as he'd left the bathroom, Jason knew that that was going to change and the excitement of having them _both_ increased.

Jack brought Jason's thoughts sharply back to him as he bit softly at the back of his neck. "We'll get clean...afterwards. But right now, let's make it worth it." He turned Jason around to face him, then guided him backward to the bed until the mattress hit the back of Jason's knees and forced him to sit down.

As Jack looked down at him, Jason moved his hands to Jack's waist and leaned in, inhaling. Jack shuddered as his cock brushed under Jason's chin, the man's mouth moving over the skin of his abdomen. Jason started kissing his skin, using a little tongue at first. But as he went, he became bolder and began to lick and bite upward. He pulled, forcing Jack to bend over and give him access to his chest.

Teeth brushed over one nub, worrying it slightly before lips sucked hard. Jack groaned at the sharp contact, and was suddenly filled with surprise when he found himself turned round and thrown on the bed. Jason covered him quickly with his body, his hands everywhere, seeking out every square inch of skin and muscle, mouth continuing to suck and bite at Jack's nipples until they were hard, tingling with sensitivity. Finally, Jason moved upward, biting the collarbone, then the neck, before closing his mouth over his lover's to kiss the breath from him.

Jack thrust up, grinding against Jason's groin as his hands covered his ass. He made a soft sound of want and Jason broke away, panting.

"I need to taste you," he told him, and moved down. The smell of Jack as he nuzzled his pubic hair increased Jason's arousal a thousand fold. The musky, almost sweet scent of his cock was intoxicating as Jason laved over the head, moaning at the heat underneath taut skin. "You taste so good," he whispered before taking Jack's cockhead into his mouth.

Jack bucked briefly, his fingers desperately combing through Jason's hair. He wondered if Jason was still playing the game, but didn't care as he closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the feeling of being sucked by this man's warm, wet, eager mouth. With half his length inside, Jason began to bob, sliding Jack's shaft in and out, keeping the head inside. His rapidly moving tongue sent hot sparks of need through Jack's balls and he knew if Jason continued, he'd come.

"My turn," he said gruffly, tearing himself away. He pulled Jason up the bed, forcing him onto his back, then attacked with feral need. When he got down between Jason's spread legs, he smiled as he looked up into the dark, amazed eyes, black with lust. He stiffened his tongue and moved just the tip over Jason's glans, not touching but teasing. Jason made a growl of frustration and Jack wanted that sound to go on. He licked at the pre-come, then swirled the tip into and around the slit. First contact. Jason arched back, his hips thrusting continuously before Jack held them down. "Eager," Jack whispered.

"Yes," Jason replied, inhaling sharply as Jack took his hardness into his mouth. Through harsh panting and closed eyes, Jason imagined Jack as his first time, lost in the images and tactile sensations. He began to pull at Jack, trying to get him to stop.

"You don't want me to stop," Jack said, mouthing one side of the shaft.

"No, but I...want you..."

"Inside you when you come?" Jack finished, sliding his tongue over the glans, smiling when Jason's body hitched with sensitivity.

"That's funny. I was thinking something similar."

The voice was Daniel's, not Jack's.

Daniel had been watching them, as he always did. Partly because they were so arousing to watch, but mostly because they were such a beautiful sight--not something he'd ever admit to them in a million years. Focusing on his own need, his body alive and thrumming, he knew he had to join in this time; had to touch and feel, arouse and please. And get involved with whatever Jack had planned.

Before Jason could open his eyes in surprise, he felt Daniel's hands over his skin, his lips over his own, and that hot, hungry tongue plunging inside his mouth. He let out a long moan, one hand leaving Jack's shoulder to tightly lace through Daniel's hair, pulling him from the kiss. He gave Daniel a look in keeping with his role:  one of need, longing, and with a bit of apprehension and innocence. If anything about Jason could be described as innocent. "Daniel," he whispered, and was roughly silenced by another kiss. Groaning as Daniel lay his naked body next to his own, the man's cock riding along his hip, Jason blindly groped for Jack's shoulder, fingers digging carefully into the muscle.

It expressed need and want, but for what? He tried to remember those feelings and all he could remember was the need to feel pleasure, not knowing what it would feel like -- only _thinking_ he knew. He was experiencing a jolt of intense lust at the idea of having _two_ men to make love to, something that would have sent him over the edge had he been eighteen instead of forty-one. After all, this role play was usually with Jack, not Jack and Daniel. Faking the incredible feelings he had simply wasn't possible. In fact, his surprised excitement was increased when his body was pushed up the center of the bed and his legs were spread by **two** sets of hands.

Jack climbed over him, lying half on top of him, making room for Daniel. "Still playing?" he asked, unsure.

Breaking his kiss with Daniel, Jason grabbed Jack in the same manner Daniel had kissed him. "Yes," and he kissed Jack as if starved for it.

Jack slid his hand across Jason's chest to find Daniel's face, his lips kissing along the sweating skin. He broke Jason's kiss and leaned down, his mouth finding Daniel's temple.

"Hey you."

"Hey," Daniel replied, his word muffled as his tongue dove into Jason's navel, swirling around the small, silver ring. He smiled at the shudder he caused, and looked up through his lashes, smiling as he caught Jason's gaze.

"You have a ring, Jason. Not something I would've expected."

"I...just got it. Don't know why."

"I'll show you why," Daniel told him and tongued it, pulling harder.

"Fuck," Jason hissed, feeling the pleasure-pain zeroing in on his cock. He looked down in time to see Jack's fingers wind through Daniel's hair, pulling and bringing Daniel's lips to his own for a deep, 'hello' kiss.

Daniel returned the kiss with interest, taking charge and pushing Jack onto his back to lie next to Jason. He laid himself between them, over them, his hands and body turning up the heat. Jason's hands smoothed over him, hesitantly finding his ass, his nipples, and...his cock. Jack's hands did the same, passing over Jason's, sharing caresses. It wasn't long before Daniel's own heat was turned up.

"Daniel?" Jason asked as he kissed the hollow above Daniel's collarbone.

"Hmmmm?" Daniel asked back through his continuing kiss.

"Where did you find that story?"

Daniel smiled, breaking the kiss, nipping lightly over Jack's bottom lip. "You mean that cheesy Batman porn fic?"

Jack grinned and let out a soft snort. "Yes, Daniel, that cheesy Batman porn fic."

Daniel couldn't help but grin back, looking specifically at Jason. "You liked it though, didn't you?" His grin widened as Jason managed a blush high on his cheeks. "I thought so. And sorry for this, but you're so fucking...adorable...when you do that."

"What?" Jason asked, blushing again despite himself. Daniel laughed softly and Jack joined him, reaching up to nibble down the center of Daniel's throat.

"I think so, too," Jack said, though his attention was now on Daniel. As if on purpose. He kept eyeing Jason as he continued to give Daniel his attention. Making Jason watch.

Daniel arched his head back, eager to give Jack better access. "As a matter of fact, I have more, but that one was the only one written like that."

Jason paused in his efforts to move down to latch onto a nipple. "You have more? Where're you getting..." and he paused again and traded looks with Jack. "Wait a minute. You're not saying...did _you_ write that?"

"Let's talk about it later," Daniel smiled, and grabbed Jason's hand and placed it on the back of his thigh. He slid Jack's hand down from his ass to grasp the other thigh, then tugged a bit, indicating what he wanted them to do. They got the message and both of them, together, pulled Daniel's thighs further apart.

Daniel groaned and dropped his head down, kissing Jason's collarbone and shoulder. "Do what Jack does, Jason. Your turn will come in a little while. First, you get to learn." He then kissed Jason hard as he rubbed his cock against Jack's hip. Jason groaned back, the sound a measure of protest, but he already knew what Daniel was doing and had no intention of stopping him. Daniel wanted Jack and he was going to get him. Jack's expression told Jason that he too, was of the same mind.

Content to watch them for the time being, and pretend to be a virgin who would find watching an embarrassing turn-on in the extreme -- if not a downright kink -- Jason moved with Jack as they flanked Daniel, forcing their lover to drop down on his stomach between them. Daniel pushed up on his forearms as Jack's legs straddled his, grabbing hold of his right thigh. "Copy him," Daniel told Jason and his lover's thighs soon had a solid grip of his left. He was pinned now, spread open, and the action and position only made him harder. With his lovers' hands free, Daniel took one of Jason's and moved it underneath, forcing Jason's fingers to curl around his cock.

Jason groaned deep, wondering if the first time felt as good, and pretended it did. He squeezed a little before pumping experimentally. Daniel closed his eyes and made an approving sound.

"That's it," he said. He suddenly wondered where Jack's hands were, then heard the popping of a plastic cap and the feel of warming, lubed fingers moving down the cleft of his buttocks. The words he was about to form died as fingertips massaged his hole while Jason's fist began to pump.

He started to ache. Both hands were moving too damned slow, and he loved it. He closed his eyes and dropped his forehead to the mattress, giving himself over to their arousing touches. He thrust, feeling the heavy weight of his dick pushing through Jason's warm hand. Rearing his ass back, he hissed with pleasure as two fingertips breached the tight, puckered muscles of his entrance. Teasing. Jack was teasing him. Daniel loved it when he did that to him.

"Jack," he whispered, thrusting backward, wanting more.

"Feels good," Jason said, thrusting in time with his own hand, rubbing his cock against his lover's thigh. The motion sent a frisson of pleasure through him, as if strongly echoing his words, and he shuddered. He'd found just the right spot, against Daniel's upper thigh of all places. It seemed fitting, as if he were a teenager again.

Daniel heard the moan escape Jason's throat and was about to respond with something teasing but a few things stopped him: Jason's hand quickened, and Jack's teeth were raking down his right shoulder blade. Both raised goosebumps over his skin and sent shivers down his spine. Jack's probing fingers soon followed and in reaction, Daniel drew his knees up slightly, spreading his legs even wider. That action, unfortunately, ran right into Jason's groin and his lover hissed in real protest.

With a groan of apology, Daniel kissed him, pulling at him. "Move in front of me. I'm gonna make you feel better," he whispered, his lips sliding down Jason's chin, connecting with the firm muscles of his chest.

Jason kept moving where Daniel guided him until he lay on his back, his legs splayed, his groin almost level with Daniel's face. He started to move down, but Daniel held him still, his tongue diving for the navel ring once more.

The gasps issuing from Jason's throat made Jack grin as he settled between Daniel's legs, his free hand running up and down the back of one thigh while the other teased his hole. He bent down, his tongue stiff, and circled Daniel's sphincter with the tip, teasing around his finger. The lube didn't taste too bad, and the mood Jack was in now, he barely noticed. What came through the lube was the spicy, musky smell of Daniel. He removed his finger and dove his tongue inside, pushing, pulling. Fucking. Daniel squirmed and raised his knees, asking...begging...for more.

As a loud moan escaped him, Daniel pushed Jason back until his cock was there for his mouth to take in. "Grab the headboard," he ordered, looking up into Jason's excited eyes. "Ever been blown by a guy?"

Jason held his breath, the sight of Daniel sending his desire through the roof. His breath released in a sudden gust of air when Daniel opened his mouth and pretended to lick, his eyes still trained on him. Jason suddenly shook his head.

Daniel's response to that was nothing but a smile as he skirted Jason's cock to take one of his balls into his mouth, his tongue drawing elaborate circles.

Jason gasped, his hips jerking at the wet touch. "God."

Moving to the thick base of the shaft, Daniel continued to stare into Jason's dark eyes. In a teasing, sultry manner, he flicked the tip of his tongue over the vein, licking upward until he found the pooling pre-come at the tip. Jason's fingers tightened on the headboard as he bit his lip with want. Then Daniel gasped and Jason held his breath again, entranced by the look of pleasure on Daniel's face as Jack's tongue drove him insane.

Gasping, Daniel bent to lick the defined ridge of his cockhead, licking over the smooth, hot skin. He played and teased until Jason barely whispered his name.

"Daniel."

"Good," Daniel replied, seeming to refer to both Jason's taste and Jack's tongue. He groaned when Jack's tongue was replaced with a finger -- one that slid deep inside and zeroed immediately on his gland. He jerked and the heat flushed through him. "Jack," he whispered, just before he took the head of Jason's cock into his mouth. As Jack tortured him with his finger, Daniel sucked Jason as if he were candy, getting a loud, "God, Daniel, yes!" from Jason's panting throat.

The sound drove Daniel wild. He loved hearing it. Moving back and forth, bobbing, the increased saliva spilled over his lips and down his chin.

The look of it was nearly too much for Jason and he bucked upward. "Daniel," he panted, a warning that he'd come soon.

Daniel made a warning noise to Jack, a signal, knowing damn well the vibration would send a shudder through Jason. Jack sat back for a moment, kneeling, his hands caressing Daniel's ass as he watched his two lovers. He reached between Daniel's legs and curled his fingers tightly around the man's engorged cock, pumping several times. A higher pitched gasp was the result and Jack smiled. With his free hand, he squeezed lube over his cock, tossed the bottle to the floor, and spread the lube over his heated, sensitive flesh. With a few more fisting motions of his hand, he withdrew and lined the head of his cock against Daniel's hole and pushed. Without warning.

Daniel let out a moan of surprise and Jason's cock fell from his mouth. "God," he said, dropping his head down, licking absently at the head of Jason's cock as it nudged against his lips. All he could feel was Jack's cock.

Jack laid over them both, holding himself up by his hands as they bracketed his lovers. His knees widened, keeping Daniel's legs spread, while he licked and kissed the top of his lover's spine. When he buried himself deep inside the hot confines of his lover's ass, he whispered, "So good."

"Yes," Daniel whispered and took Jason's cock back into his mouth.

"Yes," Jason echoed, thrusting upward. He couldn't believe how this was playing out. The two of them seemed to be...well, normal...but he observed them through the eyes of his role-play and suddenly everything they did was hotter than normal, new, special. His thoughts were quickly stopped, however, when Daniel suddenly sucked hard. Jason let loose, trying to thrust, but Daniel rode with him, sucking and laving his tongue over the head. Jason was close, so close, and when he felt a slick finger rubbing at his asshole, he gasped, "Yes," wanting so badly for Daniel to make him come. He looked up and found Jack watching him just as Daniel shoved a finger in hard. His eyes widened as he felt his orgasm start. "Oh my god, fuck me, Daniel. Now, fast, please."

Daniel obliged, shoving two fingers quickly inside, thrusting back and forth rapidly.

"God yes," Jack whispered, watching Jason cry out, his body arching, shuddering, as Daniel swallowed his release. Some escaped, lubing his cock, making Daniel's bobbing head move faster. Jason closed his eyes and tensed, his body going rigid as the last of his orgasm bulleted through him. One hand let go of the headboard and ran messily through Daniel's hair, trying not to hold too tight. He panted rapidly through the acute tremors, wanting the pleasure to last forever. He finally opened his eyes and found Jack's hips moving slowly from side to side, Daniel's face resting on his abdomen. Both their eyes were trained on him. They'd watched.

"You're beautiful when you come, you know that?" Jack told him, his voice deep with emotion.

"I agree," Daniel echoed.

A shy, soft smile accompanied a blush that spread over Jason's face. The lust that was still there, somewhat sated now, removed most of that 'innocent' look -- as well as the role-play he no longer wanted to act out. After getting Daniel to release his cock, he maneuvered down until he was face to face with his lover. Raising his spread legs, he locked them behind Daniel's thighs. Staring into his lover's darkened blue eyes, he said, "Make him come hard, Jack." With that, he pulled Daniel down for a deep kiss, his hand finding Daniel's hardness to resume its deft caresses.

Daniel moaned into his mouth from the contact, the vibration making it sound startlingly low, like a growl. He tried to pull away, to say something, but Jack's body took the effort away.

Jack smiled from the gasp he caused, closing his eyes for a few moments to take in the feeling of moving inside Daniel. Heat spread throughout his groin, his ass, down his legs and up over his belly and chest. He felt it over his face and through the ends of his fingers. The first real thrust inside Daniel always did that.

"So good," he whispered again. When Daniel made a louder, more desperate moan into Jason's mouth, Jack recognized the sound. Daniel was close. He felt Daniel's hips twist and circle, moving between Jason's hand and his own solid heat. He knew Daniel couldn't take a double onslaught like that for very long and took control to bring them both off, pistoning more quickly, rubbing against his lover's prostate with each thrust home, quicker and quicker, until he was slapping against Daniel's ass. The sound did it for him, more often than not, though the feel of his balls hitting against that hot ass did it just as well. When Daniel's muscles tightened around him yet again, he drove himself harder, panting as his own orgasm approached.

"Close, Daniel," he said with a rough edge to his voice that confirmed it.

"Close," Daniel agreed, gasping as he broke his kiss with Jason. He looked down into Jason's dark eyes, held by the look there as the man stared back, urging him to come with his hand.

"Now," Jason whispered, smiling mischievously. "Spill over my fingers, let me have that hot, sticky come."

"Jesus, Jace," Daniel laughed, then held his breath as Jason tightened his fist and pumped almost brutally. "Fuck!" Daniel couldn't speak after that, his eyes wide as Jason jacked him with terrifyingly wonderful purpose.

"Yeah, baby, come on," Jason barely whispered, his smile turning feral. Not forgetting Jack, he released the back of Daniel's thighs and locked his heels behind Jack's knees. He caught the familiar look on Jack's flushed, sweating face. "Yes, there it is. Come for me, Jack."

"Yes," Daniel said, though no sound came from his voice. The word was mostly air. He lifted his ass, taking in the hard pounding. "Jack!" His semen shot out, most hitting him in the chest, some of it on his own chin. He began to shake with the force of it.

"Fuck yeah!" Jack growled, slamming home once to grind against Daniel's ass as he came. His hips jerked forward with the intensity, and would have sent Daniel down onto Jason if not for Jason's legs holding them fast.

Trembling, Daniel focused enough to lower himself, reaching back to hold onto Jack's hip as he rolled them onto their sides. Looking over his shoulder, he locked an arm around Jack's neck to lay a searing kiss on him, needing the contact as they came down from their highs. He felt Jason's hands slip over his waist to find Jack, pulling, bringing the three of them together. Jason's lips tickled the hollow of his throat, the tip of his tongue tracing upward, licking at the salty sweat.

"I think we need a bath," Jason murmured, snuffling now. "In fact, I think I want to wash you." His hand strayed over the slowly cooling skin of Jack's waist to rest against the small of his back.

"Wait till I can move," Jack said as he slowly broke away from the tantalizing kiss. Daniel let a smile spread lazily across his face. Jack eyed him. "What? I can't move."

"Funny how that never affects your mouth."

"Funny how that's supposed to be my line."

The three of them laughed softly and waited for the afterglow to settle down.

**~**

"Daniel, we need a shower installed next," Jack stated as he lowered himself into the steaming water of their new jacuzzi-style tub.

"There _is_ a shower head above you," he told Jack playfully, gently pushing a wave of water over the man's lightly haired chest, warming him, getting him wet. He leaned in for a short kiss as his wet hands smoothed more water over his lover's shoulders.

Jack wasn't really in the mood to argue or protest and any complaint he had died on his lips. Behind him, Jason slid soapy hands over Jack's skin as he guided more water over his strong back. He brought his lips to Jack's nape, teasing, tasting, and Jack felt a shiver run over him.

"You mean you really feel like standing?" Jason asked. His voice had that lulling, sleepy quality, one that Jack often heard in an after-sex shower or bath.

Jack turned his head slightly, grinning. "Nope."

Jason bit gently over his jaw as he caught a signal in Daniel's eyes. As one, they moved a surprised Jack to his feet.

"What're you two up to now?" he asked, not really caring. He was just curious.

Jason reached behind him to change the flowing faucet to the shower head. Very warm water shot down, cascading over Jack's hair and down his body. The sudden spray forced Jack to blink, wiping water from his eyes and mouth.

"Very funny," he said, slapping Jason's hip playfully. He could also feel the swelling of his lover's cock against the back of his thigh. "You can't be serious," he laughed, blinking as the shower spray blinded his view temporarily.

Jason smiled against his wet skin, feeling Jack's back muscles ripple with renewed interest under his touch. He wasn't surprised by their quick reactions. Their new 'toy' had been causing this sort of thing for a week, which might also explain the reason that story was written, or his own reaction, or Jason's reaction for that matter.

For the past week, things had been more sexually intense, more so than usual. They'd installed -- and broken in -- their new sunken bath the weekend before and the dark emerald green of the tiles and oval tub had given a surprisingly exotic feel to getting clean. Grab bars had been placed on the three walls surrounding the bath, used specifically to hold onto whenever someone got themselves injured. The short railing that framed the steps that led down into the bath was for the same purpose. Practicality.

But practicality had nothing to do with how the bars and railing had been used. Kinks and fantasies had been constantly played out during almost every shower or bath. A strange change happened in their three-way relationship. It was as if the bath had recharged an already charged love life.

Jason turned Jack partially toward him, giving him another small kiss before he finally answered. "I am serious, and it's your fault, you know."

"Mine?" Jack asked, his hands covering Jason's and Daniel's, following their caresses over his skin, not unaware that they were avoiding his cock.

"Both of you," Jason went on. "You two always do this to me."

Daniel made a noise of agreement as his soapy hand reached Jack's inner thigh.

Jack half-heartedly protested. "Daniel," he said, though the warning tone was more a formality than anything else.

"What?" Daniel asked, his hand washing slowly.

The touch was firm, almost perfunctory, but it still turned Jack on, though his cock was only pretending a little interest. He could feel Daniel's, though, touching his outer thigh, thickening again, almost vying with Jason's. "Nothing." He really couldn't discourage him. He just didn't want Daniel wasting his time.

"Not wasting my time," Daniel said, forcing Jack's eyes to widen.

"How do you do that?"

Daniel smiled. "I just know you, that's all. Speaking of that, I take it you guys liked the story?"

Jason snorted as he dropped to his knees to wash Jack's legs, his hands running into Daniel's. "It was way over the top, Daniel. Tell me you wrote that on purpose."

Daniel smiled. "I did. I've a few others, too." He grinned as his hand closed over Jason's, between Jack's legs. Jack groaned and grabbed their hands.

"Ain't gonna work, guys."

Daniel made a dismissive sound and bent to take a wet, brown nipple into his mouth.

"Daniel, I heard a challenge. Did you hear a challenge?" Jason asked as he raised newly soaped hands to glide them over Jack's ass, massage-washing the firm muscles.

"I did," Daniel replied, licking the taut nub as he looked up into Jack's darkening amber eyes. Before their lover could say a word, Daniel joined Jason on the floor of the bath to take Jack's cock in hand.

"Christ, Daniel!" Jack said, not objecting...exactly. He just didn't think that Daniel could do anything... until Jason licked a trail between his buttocks. "Oh fuck." He knew what his lovers were up to and much as he wanted to oblige them, Daniel's jaw would be sore as hell by the time he came off. He tried to push their attentions gently away. "Much as I'd love this to go on," he said shakily, "nothing is gonna happen for at least an hour."

With sounds of dissent, his lovers didn't give up. Jack attempted to push them away again. "Come on, guys, I'm seri..." His voice broke off as he inhaled sharply. Jason's tongue found his sphincter, circling the puckered muscle before probing with quick, sharp, delightful jabs.

Daniel, meanwhile, drew designs with his tongue up the crease of Jack's leg and hip before moving over. Lifting the limp organ to his mouth, he licked at the slit, half-smiling with smug satisfaction as he watched his lover's cock start to grow. "Looks like it'll be less than an hour," he murmured, lapping and swallowing as water cascaded from Jack's cock to drench his mouth and chin. He took in the entire organ, loving the feel of the wet, silky heat filling his mouth as it _slowly_ hardened.

"God," Jack said, shocked at his own reaction. He dropped his head back a little, closing his eyes, not bothering to stop his lovers' attentions. He simply let himself feel, wondering how far they'd be able to get before they'd realize that he wasn't going to...

Oh, fucking hell.

Daniel and Jason's tongues were waking up his body with perfect precision. Jack spread his legs without thinking about it and felt a shiver run up his spine when Jason's muffled voice seemed to vibrate over his skin.

"You taste so good," Jason told him, then resumed his exquisite invasion with his tongue. Daniel hummed agreement as he sucked, pulling his lover's hips back and forth, forcing Jack to fuck his mouth.

"Sonofabitch," Jack whispered as his cock swelled to full, aching hardness. "Who put the Viagra in my beer?" His lovers laughed and increased their attentions. A very long minute later, Jack was having to grab hold of both his lovers' heads, bucking as he came. Smug as hell, his lovers lowered him into the water and filled the tub.

"I don't think he's gonna be bitching about the shower now," Daniel said dryly.

"Shut up, Daniel," Jack said, his body now boneless as he half-registered the soft laughter from his lovers. He really wasn't going to be moving this time and hoped there was enough hot water to keep him comfortable. Funny how those thoughts should be foremost on his mind. He did have enough presence of mind to notice that his lovers weren't bothering to get each other off and wondered what Daniel was planning for Jason. Or vice-versa.

**~**

Having moved his laptop to the kitchen table, Daniel ate his dinner, watching his lovers do the same while reading his attempts at writing fiction. They seemed engrossed, though Jason seemed to be more interested in reading than eating. Daniel found it arousing, but it made him feel good, ego-wise. Their reactions were a sort of testing ground for him. If his lovers liked the writing, then maybe strangers would.

Having purposely left a link on the desktop of his computer, he knew full well that Jack, not Jason, would open it up--as keeping things private was never an issue. Jack was the more curious of his two lovers, especially as he already had an interest in reading smut. Daniel also knew that Jack would share the story with Jason. His plan, briefly thought up as it had been, had worked beautifully.

Currently, they were reading a variation of what he'd written before and their reactions were educating him. He'd had his lovers, particularly Jason, in mind when he'd written them. On a purely psychological level, Daniel was hoping that Jason would show an interest. If he liked the stories, it would prove to Daniel that his lover's past traumas were finally over that hill of healing, and so he could push Jason into opening back up. Since Jason had been injured, his physical interest in the more kinky side to his sexuality had taken a nose dive. With the exception of showing high interest in Daniel's more aggressive love making, Jason's libido had more or less gone tame for a couple of months. Understandably.

So...Daniel had formed an idea. He'd written some stories, and while designed as a means of sparking interest, he'd only been playing around, not meaning anything serious by them. If he had, he'd have written them as such. But his purpose had been to arouse by any means necessary and sometimes bad smut did that better, and faster, than well-written smut did.

It seemed that that had paid off more than he'd hoped. In fact, Daniel was amazed at just how aroused _he_ was getting just by Jason's reactions. It was hot, almost as if he were making love to his lover without ever touching him.

Right now, Jason wasn't eating, just reading, and Daniel kept watching his responsiveness. He glanced over at Jack and found the man observing him. They both smiled. Daniel tilted his head, a silent question of whether or not Jack felt left out. Jack shook his head and gave a nod in the direction of the bathroom. Thanks to his lovers, he'd been satisfied for awhile. Jack looked back to the screen and then at Jason, a sly smile on his lips.

A chinese noodle hung from the corner of Jason's filled mouth and Daniel laughed, leaning over to snag it with a brief kiss. Jason kissed back distractedly as he kept reading.

He couldn't believe this stuff came from Daniel. As the story ended, Jason suddenly choked and quickly swallowed the rest of his mouthful.

"Christ, Daniel. What's with the euphemisms? Are you trying to make the reader _laugh_ his ass off or _get_ his ass off?"

Daniel grinned secretively. "Get off, Jace. Arouse. Trust me. Research says that those words, stupid as they are, get guys off."

Jason just shook his head, admitting it. "Okay, I'm getting off on it, but if it gets any worse in the language department, that'll be it for me. I mean...god."

"But you're getting off on it, the...content?"

Jason blinked and nodded slightly as he gave Daniel a searching look. "Yes. Was that the point?" He was suddenly feeling like the stories were a test.

"To get you aroused? Yes, Jace. That was the point."

"Okay," Jason said, a smile spreading slowly. "But next time, write like I know you can and leave the euphemisms and bad dialogue out. It tends to kill the mood at the wrong time."

Another strange smile. "Don't worry. I've got something new for your...mood."

Jason pushed his tongue in his cheek and winked. "Show me."

Daniel pulled up another document, a new story. Jason blinked and it made Daniel smile widely.

The story's title was _Thrall_. As Jason started to read, with Jack reading slightly behind him, he forgot all about dinner. It was another story about bondage, only a lot more rough in the treatment. And without the euphemisms for cock. In the story, Bruce and Dick weren't themselves, but masked as Batman and Robin. Batman's costume was the usual, only a section of groin cover had been removed so his hard dick could be freed. Robin wore nothing but his half-mask. And this time, Daniel had started things off in the middle of the action, so to speak. No lead in.

_Batman's fingers tightened the leather cuffs around Robin's wrists as he secured the nearly naked man to the chains that hung from the ceiling. His arms stretched overhead and Robin was poised nearly on tip-toe._

_"Next time, Robin. You'll do as I tell you. If Catwoman wants to fuck you in exchange for information on The Joker's lair, then you'll lie down and give her what she wants."_

_The unknotted whips of the cat-o'-nine-tails came down across his bare ass and Robin jumped. The heat forced his cock to spring to full life._

_"I'm sorry," he said, his breathing increasing._

_"You should be," Batman replied, and hit Robin again, this time over his rippling thigh muscles._

It went on like that for a while and Jason was mesmerized, unknowingly tuning out his lovers. He hadn't even realized he was hard until he stopped reading to take a drink from his beer. He looked around and found his lovers watching him...and frowned.

"What?"

"Didn't know you liked that stuff, Jace," Daniel told him, seductively fingering his earlobe. "Want me to get one of those toys?"

Jason coughed, the beer having caught in his throat as he swallowed. He had no idea what to say. He wanted to say yes, but wasn't sure he wanted to change the direction of their lovemaking. When he didn't answer right away, Daniel smiled, leaned over, and kissed him.

"It's fine, Jace, if you don't want to. I'm not changing my sexual preferences. I just...you know, am open. In case it's something you want once in a while. So, just let me know in the future, okay?"

Jason nodded. When he turned his attention back to the screen and began reading again, he found Batman using another toy and this one held definite interest. A large, heavy, _vibrating_ dildo. Batman seemed to enjoy using it, too, and it sent chills down both Jason's and Jack's spines as Batman repeatedly brought Robin to the edge, then backed off.

_"You'll come only when I'm spearing you, pounding hard against your ass."_

Even with the few bad terms, Jason was getting off on this one. Near the end of the story, he realized that the front of his sweats were dark, wet with pre-come.

Daniel brought up one more short story for him and he raised his brow, thinking that was it, that whatever Daniel had been trying to get from him had worked. But it wasn't all Daniel wanted. He wanted more. Daniel always did.

Jack smiled as the story came up.

_Bruce parked the old T-Bird and began to head for the elevator door that led upstairs when he was blindsided, pushed roughly and thrown face down over the hood of the car._

_"What the--"_

_"Shut up," came the familiar voice and Bruce frowned._

_"Dick, what are--"_

_"I said, shut up. I'm not who you think. I'm here to take what I want. Couldn't get into the house, but I think I've hit paydirt here."_

_Bruce was surprised and alarmed. Dick had never shown that he was capable of...well, this. He was a smart, intelligent, highly energized young man, but sexually dominant and forceful? No. This should be interesting._

_"Whatever you want, I'm not giving it to you," he told Dick, and was rewarded with strong hands holding him down as his pants were ripped downward. His very expensive pants. As knees pressed in and separated his legs, Bruce then felt a hard, lubed cock pressing against his entrance. "No," and he pretended to resist, using as much force as he could to make Dick subdue him. It earned him a few bruises, none serious. "Listen," Bruce said, realizing that he'd taught Dick too well as he was very effectively pinned, face down, with his wrists handcuffed behind his back. "You'll never get--"_

_Bruce's further attempts at vocal resistance were quieted with a gasp as Dick forced his legs open again and pushed his cock past the first barrier, groaning loudly as he sank deep inside. Finally. "Yes," he said, and his pleasure was soon echoed by Bruce._

Daniel read over Jason's shoulder, occasionally exchanging glances with Jack. While Jack was aroused by the content of the story, he and Daniel couldn't help but notice Jason's reaction to it.

And his own response to Jason. He could feel the passion coming off Jason in waves and it was making him harder than hell. He looked away from the laptop, tilted his head at Jack who quirked a grin and nodded. Looking down at the slightly damp black hair, Daniel found himself staring at it, following the bangs that had fallen nearly over his lover's eyes. In the field, it was distracting--as well as dangerous--and Daniel knew that Jason would probably be getting it cut soon to avoid having to brush it away.

A sudden image of grabbing that thick hair and locking his fingers through it sent a flush of excitement through Daniel. Jason loved it when he did that and it hadn't taken Daniel long to discover that he loved doing that, too. Taking in the content of the story, and the image of being rough, a wicked idea occurred to him. He made a gesture and Jack got up from his chair, kissed the side of his neck, and disappeared down the hall.

Slowly, Daniel reached over Jason's shoulder and closed the laptop.

Jason looked up, frowning his objection. "What? I wasn't done."

Daniel grabbed his hand, locking his fingers firmly with his lover's. "With the story, yes...you are," he told him as he led Jason down the hall.

Jason looked back over his shoulder, the laptop no longer in sight, and a smile slowly crept along his face. Had his own arousal sparked this? When they reached the bedroom, he found Jack sprawled on his side in the middle of the bed, his dick nowhere near showing 'firm' interest, but he was aroused enough, judging from the interesting smirk across his face.

"Gonna watch?" Jason asked, not really knowing _what_ Jack would be watching and not really caring.

Jack only smiled.

Daniel gently pushed Jason in front of him, positioning him before the left post at the foot of the bed. "Pants off and kneel," came the whisper to his ear.

Jason's dick twitched at the breath against his skin and his sweats were abruptly pushed off and dropped to the floor. He knelt, his legs less than a shoulder width spread, wondering what exactly Daniel had in mind. His lover dropped in behind him and grabbed him, locking his arms around him. The action was rough...forceful.

"You've been caught," Daniel growled against his neck.

Jason swallowed. "Oh...shit."

"Don't you dare move," and Daniel's hands left him. Jason wasn't about to move. No way in hell. He then heard the sound of a plastic cap. Oh god. He gripped the bed post, hands held high round the narrow section just before the knob that capped the post. He closed his eyes, preferring to keep them that way so that his sense of sight didn't detract his sense of touch. He needed to _feel_ Daniel against the back of him; taut, hard, hot and slick with sweat and lust. Breathing increased and just as he felt Daniel's fingers enter him, he felt something else: cold metal locking around his wrist. His eyes opened in surprise just in time to see Jack locking the other cuff around the wood. He stilled and watched, transfixed, as another handcuff secured his remaining wrist.

Jack wasn't smiling, but his eyes were. He lay back down, this time on his stomach, resting his chin over folded arms. Jason didn't fail to notice the twitching movement of Jack's buttocks, as if in preparation for what he would see. Jason was about to ask him a question but he was surprised yet again as Daniel grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, whispering harshly in his ear. "You're all mine now." The words were followed by the sharp, wide spread of his legs, then the feel of Daniel's hands on the front of his thighs as his cock pushed inside him.

Jason closed his eyes once more and let out a long, deep moan, the sound trailing to silence. In seconds he was fully penetrated. Daniel wasn't wasting any time with this and Jason felt his heart rate climb. The slowly warming metal around his wrists heightened the effect, robbing his ability to touch. All he could do was experience. He couldn't have asked for better, and Daniel always gave him that in new and exotically clever ways. The bath was one. The stories were another. Now this. Jesus, the man had him, heart and soul.

Daniel's hand slid down Jason's chest, his abdomen, and briefly carded his fingers through Jason's dark curls before taking his cock in hand. Synchronizing his fist with his hips, Daniel moved in short, jerking movements, simulating rough force. His free hand still had hold of Jason's hair, keeping his head pinned back on his shoulder. There was a point to that aside from the roughness. Daniel pressed his lips to Jason's ear and began to whisper the filthiest, kinkiest things Jason had ever heard come from his mouth, things that they would never do but were erotic to hear _threatened_ nonetheless.

"Oh fuck," Jason groaned, eyes squeezing shut in surprise.

Daniel tightened his grip in Jason's hair, not letting go, using it almost as an anchor as he poured out his unending descriptions. Jason's reactions were perfect and what surprised him was how easy it was to whisper the things he did. In fact, the ideas just kept coming to him; harder, kinkier, creating such a table of lust from which to feed that he and Jason would be coming soon.

Though Daniel's words were whispered, Jack could hear bits and pieces, so he got a gist of what Daniel was saying to their lover, and what was getting them both off in record time. Sweat shone slick on their skin and their breathing became labored. The blush that tinted their faces and (still) kiss-swollen lips made them look beautiful. Jack so loved watching them. The tail end of Daniel's current rush of words caught Jack by surprise. Even his own sleeping cock twitched.

"...make you scream, beg, and I take you, hard, in front of everyone, using that whip as I fuck you hard through your climax."

As that particular sentence finished, that was it. The intensity of Jason's orgasm took him by complete surprise.

"Oh fuck, Daniel!" Jerking and shuddering, he came with acute intensity, shooting thickly over the corner of the bed. Words, too, spilled out of him rapidly, and Jason couldn't recall later what he'd said. "Do it, do it, oh god, Daniel, do it, harder, god, yes..."

Jason's words did Daniel in and he held him tightly, his hips slamming against his ass. "My Jason," was all he whispered, his voice tight as his climax took away all cognizant thought. His eyes shut tightly as the keen pleasure rocketed through his body.

Jack felt pleasure coursing through him as he watched his lovers come. He loved that he could do this instead of finding something else to do, out of the action so to speak. He smiled as his lovers seemed to glue themselves to each other, Jason's arms rippling with tension from being held. Jack pushed up and unlocked Jason's wrists from the bed post, rubbing his wrists immediately.

Breathing harsh and rapid, Jason fell forward, resting against the post, his fingers digging into the bedspread for purchase. He wanted to say so much, but he couldn't. He felt Jack pull at his arms, then Daniel slip from his body. He groaned disapproval at both, then realized Jack was only pulling at him to get on the bed. Yes, bed. Good idea. Sleep. Before Daniel joined him, he was out like a light.

Daniel smiled down at him, then leaned across and gave Jack a kiss. "Nicely done, Jack."

"What?" Jack said, pretending innocence for about five seconds. He then grinned when Daniel smirked at him. "Thanks."

"I thought you were going to use the usual ties. Where'd you get the cuffs?"

"I have my sources, Daniel."

Daniel looked over at the bedpost, then back at Jack. "Want me to do that to you sometime?"

Jack suddenly reached over and pulled Daniel into a hard, fervent kiss. "I insist on it," came the answer.

**~**

Jason grinned evilly as he finally pinned Jack onto his back. He'd been behind so far. Two to one, against.

Daniel stood nearby and after 3 seconds, he snapped his fingers. "Okay, Jace. That's number two. Reset."

Jack started to laugh. "Stop enjoying your position, ref."

Daniel couldn't help but smile. "You started the wrestling match in the middle of the living room floor, Jack. When Jason joined in, _you_ suddenly decided that I was referee."

"That's only because you use illegal moves, Daniel."

"Put a sock in it, Jack," Daniel told him, grinning his head off.

"Fuck off, Daniel. And try not to look so smug when I get pinned." Jack was going to add something else but he paused, looking up at Jason's grinning face. "Gonna let me up any time soon?" he asked sarcastically.

Jason bent his head, rubbing his hair over Jack's face, annoying him. "I can understand why he's smug. This is a good look for you."

Jack turned his face away and started to writhe when Jason's hair tickled his neck. "Jace, quit or else."

"Make me," Jason replied, laughing and continuing to tickle with his hair.

The phone rang, interrupting, so Daniel moved the few feet into the kitchen to answer.

"Hello."

_"Hey."_

It was Janet.

"Hey."

_"I'm just calling to give you a head's up."_

"About what?"

_"I just heard that your department guys found a local reference to that medallion."_

"You're at work?" Daniel asked, getting ready to scold, forgetting momentarily his interest in the current research.

"Yes, I had some paperwork to catch up on, Daniel. You wanna hear about this or...?"

Daniel smirked, his interest now piqued. "Okay, so where'd they find the reference? How local?"

_"Seems to be along the Sierra Nevada Range. Some turn-of-the-century hotel-turned-museum or something."_

"How the hell did they narrow that down like that?" Daniel asked, his excitement rising. "Um, never mind. I know you don't know that. I'll be right--"

_"No, no, it'll wait till Monday, Daniel. I just wanted to let you know so you'll have something to look forward to working on come Monday."_

"Ah." He paused and it suddenly occurred to him that Janet wouldn't call him with news that could've waited. "Janet, you didn't call for that."

_"Um..."_

"Ow! Bitch!" Jason suddenly yelled.

"Big baby," Jack replied, laughing.

 _"What the hell? Was that Jason?"_ Janet asked.

"Yeah, that was Jason," Daniel informed her.

_"What's he doing? Is that the Colonel laughing?"_

Daniel started to snigger as he looked over. "Yeah, that was Jack."  The tables had turned and Jack now had Jason pinned for the third time. Daniel snapped his fingers, signalling the fourth pin, though he had a feeling that Jason had probably made that happen himself. Jason was getting off on the physical combat, as always. He fought for his placing and hated to lose, but he liked being pinned by Jack more.

_"What're they...doing? Or should I ask?"_

"Wrestling, Janet."

_"Wrestling?"_

"Yeah. Janet?"

_"What?"_

"You'll have to wait a while longer for the next bit."  Janet made a noise of disgust and Daniel started to laugh. "I'll talk to you on Monday, Jan."

She said goodbye and hung up, leaving Daniel to snicker as he walked back to his wrestling team. His lovers paused in their 'combat' and were staring at him. "So, how'd you manage that?" Daniel asked as he looked down at Jack.

Jason grunted. "By being sneaky, how else?"

Daniel figured that.

"So, that was Fraiser? What was that about waiting for the next bit?" Jack asked, staring down at Jason, making sure he didn't make an opening.

"I gave her my fiction to read and now she's glued to it."

His lovers snorted with amusement.

"And the 'local reference'? What was that about?" Jason added, showing he'd been paying attention despite his concentration on Jack.

"Oh, right. Seems my department guys found a local reference to that medallion thing I've been working on. I have a sneaky suspicion that we may just be going on a field trip."

"How local?" Jack asked with cautious interest.

"Somewhere around the Sierra Nevadas."

"That's a pretty good sized range, Daniel," Jack said, frowning. "Fraiser didn't say exactly where?"

"No, and I didn't ask. Though it's supposedly at some old hotel or something."

Jack grimaced, making a noise, and dropped down on top of Jason. Jason didn't waste time and turned them over, pinning Jack underneath him. When Jack didn't fight him, Jason frowned, pushing up to take his weight off his lover. "What is it?" he asked.

Jack shook his head. "I'm getting that 'creeped out' feeling."

Daniel frowned and exchanged glances with Jason. "Why?" they both asked.

Jack shook his head as Jason pulled away, letting him sit up. "Oh, I don't know," he said, rubbing the point between his brows with his thumb. "Maybe it's because it's, yet again, some mysterious, unknown object. Maybe it's because it has to do with the Ancients and their tech hasn't exactly been stable, you know?"

"And?" they asked.

"Two words.  Hotel.  California.  You guys do the math."

 

End

 


End file.
